battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide
Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide is an American children's book published by Scholastic in 2019 and is BFDI's first published book. It was first discovered in Scholastic's book flyers on August 29, 2019 and was officially confirmed by Michael Huanghttps://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/1167268256845127680 and Satomi Hinatsuhttps://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1167301991657177093 on the same day. The front cover has Leafy, Firey, Pencil, Pin, and Bubble on the series' iconic grass. (Additionally, Taco is featured in a promotional image.) The book includes descriptions of all 64 initial Battle for BFDI contestantshttps://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/1167280668553949184 and includes tips on how the reader can make their own object show. Each character description has an illustration of the character in BFB's style, along with a piece of trivia. The book is 48 pages long and is 5¼ inches wide by 7⅝ inches tall (133 mm by 194 mm). The full-color paperback book is $5 from Scholastic (or $4.50 on their website), with the flyers and website crossing out a $6.99 retail price underneath. The book is listed for grades 3-7 and ages 8-12, and is only available in English. The "subjects & themes" for the book is "Reluctant Reader Appeal" and its ISBN is 978-1-338-35839-1. The book is in two Scholastic flyers, Item #8V1 in and Item #3X1 in Lucky September. The Lucky September flyer says the book is a Scholastic exclusive, so it is currently unknown if the book will get a retail release. Scholastic Book Clubs, where the book can be bought from, is only available to schoolchildren and their parents and teachers. A participating teacher is needed to log into the website where the book is listed (clubs.scholastic.com), and can only be delivered when the teacher has finished the book orders. The two flyers that are given to children list the book as $5, and on Scholastic Book Clubs' website it is $4.50. Blurbs These descriptions are on Scholastic's book flyers. The Kids Picks September flyer uses an exclamation point after "characters" instead of a period. "THE OBJECT SHOW THAT STARTED IT ALL!" "The creators of the YouTube series tell all about your favorite characters. With tips on how to create your own object show!" These are from the book's Scholastic listing. "Short Summary From Eraser to Tennis Ball—meet the quirky contestants of the hit animated series and predict who will win. "Good For: Fans of the Hit Series, Funny Character Profiles, Whimsical Full-Color Art, Discussing Teamwork and Fair Play "Topics and Themes: Blocks, Bubbles, Coins, Erasers, Flowers, Golf Balls, Ice Cubes, Leaves, Matches, Needles, Rocks, Snowballs, Pencils, Other Object-Based Characters, Friendship, Competition" Gallery 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer BFDI Official Character Guide cover.png|Front cover of the book seen here BFDI Official Character Guide cover 2.jpg|A second photo of the front cover seen here BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic listing Pages F85596CB-9066-496C-8191-DF5F3038310E.jpeg|Book's description 3E2C623C-00A6-470F-9C7E-0F5A560D3892.jpeg|Taco's description 5606639B-B2E8-420C-946D-97C9F63A018A.jpeg|Yellow Face's description 4B098E04-86B2-4DC5-969A-CDBA4A02ED4C.jpeg|David's description IMG_20190831_083319.jpg|Liy's description IMG_20190831_083547.jpg|Firey's description IMG_20190831_083855.jpg|Loser and Cake's description IMG_20190831_084028.jpg|Bracelety's description IMG_20190831_084217.jpg|TB and GB's description IMG_20190831_084709.jpg|Rocky's description IMG_20190831_084756.jpg|Bomby's description IMG_20190831_091535.jpg|Naily's description IMG_20190831_091528.jpg|Eggy's description IMG_20190831_091524.jpg|Balloony's description IMG_20190831_091836.jpg|Pillow's description EDTRX8fU0AA7U-v.jpg large.jpg|Teardrop's description flef.jpg|Robot flower's description floof.jpg|Flower's description IMG_20190831_094613.jpg|Gaty's description IMG_20190831_094557.jpg|Barf bag's description tacobell.jpg|Bell's description icy yay.jpg|Ice cube's description IMG_20190831_104322.jpg|Woody's description IMG_20190831_104328.jpg|Lollipop's description IMG_20190831_104332.jpg|Saw's description IMG_20190831_104336.jpg|Pin's description IMG_20190831_104340.jpg|TV's description IMG_20190831_104344.jpg|Dora's description Trivia * The book was previously known as a "secret project"https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1167270161910566912 that delayed "Return of the Rocket Ship" (BFB 13) and was mentioned as early as November 2018.https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1068007040000262145 *Pillow's pose is recycled from "Four Goes Too Far". Goofs *Rocky's bio states that he forgot how to speak in 2010. This is contradictory to the events of "Rescission", where he speaks in a full sentence released in 2011. *Naily's bio's first sentence has a typo. It reads "As nails are wont to do, Naily likes to spear things." "Wont" should be "meant". *Bell's bio states that she is close friends with Taco, but Bell has broken up her friendship with Taco after the events of "Four Goes Too Far". References Category:Merchandise Category:Books